3 song drabbles
by mika-thoma
Summary: These are just three drabbles that has been written while being inspired and listening to one song for each drabble. Pairing is Mao x Mizuki, Mizuki x Mao, Sadie.


**Title:** 3 song drabbles

**Author:** Mika (bleeding_jaws)

**Band:** Sadie

**Pairing:** Mao x Mizuki

**Rating:** PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Chapter:** Drabbles

**Warning:** No beta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything!

**Notes:** One drabble for each song. I did this sometime ago, just forgot about it. Was supposed to be more drabbles, but I lost my interest (shrugs). Please comment~.

**01.** _Wasted,_ by Zebrahead

Mao's POV

Letting my arms dive into the water and retreating it in an utmost abnormal angle. Pushing the water back and pushing myself forward and the water hits my face and becomes like a second layer as I keep going. Breathing and holding my breath, time and time and time again, I've spent so many hours just trying to synchronise my breathing to be perfect. Every time my head for split seconds comes above the surface I inhale and then I dip down again, I refuse to slow down at all. Even though it's starting to sting in my lungs just from the lack of oxygen, or perhaps because of the restricted amount.

Once I reach the end of the pool I dive with my head down and twirl around until I am on the same way back as I just came from. Going faster than my own ability allows me to. My head is starting to feel so light and my lungs are contracting and it stings so badly. Though it only makes me want to try even harder. To kick my legs just a bit more and let my arms stretch just a little further. I use the adrenaline that float around in the pool to make me push my body more so I can go just a little bit faster.

Again the edge of the pool comes into vision and I let my hand reach out for it so I won't collide into the tiled wall. And I stop. I stop and I try to get my head above the waterline and just breathe. Filling my lungs with air and gasping desperately to fill them up quickly.

"Take my hand."

Your voice is so soft and your smile so sweet. The sun is behind you and bathing your tanned body in its rays. Your hair is dark and un-styled, falling around your face, gently. I look at you with my dark water filled eyes and just gaze at your figure with the hand outstretched to me. Locking my eyes with yours and I don't smile at you. Just lean backwards and let my feet push me further from you.

Floating on my back and the water swirls a bit and I just close my eyes. Next I hear in the summer silence is the splash as you dive in and following is my erupting, happy, laugh as you come up to me and wrap your arms around my lithe body and showers me with kisses.

**02.** _Times like these,_ by Foo Fighters

Mao's POV

I wake up with sun rays hitting my face and my eyes drift to the open window and fluttering curtains. My eyes stop and hey fall out of the window and on the clear blue sky. Just the thought of a smiling day makes my lips tug upwards. Burying my face further in the pillow and I take in the scent etched from my shampoo and hairspray, and a little bit of you.

Crawling back out from underneath white sheets I hug a pillow of mine and roll on my side to look around the room and I only see the open door leading to my bathroom. As I slowly push myself up and let the pillow fall down on the bed I can smell a soft scent of something like strawberry or other berries. Sniffing a bit more, I grab the edge of my sheet and let it fall off me as I get up from the bed and tags out of the bedroom to the bathroom. Sticking my head in through the open door I can see you standing by my tub and just humming lowly on some random song as you pour a red powder into the water. I can see it mix and feel the smell of it quickly drift and float around the room.

"Morning."

Smiling at your back which hurriedly turns around and your face brightly shines and your eyes still look sleepy and then I notice your stark naked body standing there so shamelessly before me.

"Morning."

Then you turn back to the tub and steps in, sits down and let the water wrap around you. Stepping into the room I come closer, and slip out of my own boxers and into the water facing you. It's cramped and barely enough space even as I pull my legs up to my chin. A giggle escapes your throat and your head leans back on the tubs edge. With a smirk I get up again, turns around and then I sit down with my back pressed against your very firm chest. And the laughter stops and your fingers take a hold of my chin and leans my head back on your shoulder so your lips can fall on mine.

**03.** _I won't disagree_ by Kate Voegele

Mao dried his hands and tossed the paper into the bin before he took one last glance in the mirror, and smiled a bitter smile before he turned around and walked out of the restroom. As he opened the door the first thing he saw when lifting his gaze off the floor was Mizuki coming from another room at the other side of the hallway.

Eyes locked themselves on the other male and he gulped and licked his lips. Putting his hand awkwardly into the pocket only to retreat it and let it hang by his side, swinging just a little as he walked forward. With his heart beating faster and the eyes locked so firmly with Mizuki's they walked towards each other.

Mizuki smiled shyly, and a bit mischievously, when he saw the heated eyes that were thoroughly searching into his. He could feel his skin growing hotter and his hands getting clammy. It was just a look and his heart started speeding from the beauty of the others smiling eyes and kissable lips.

Just when they got face to face they both turned to walk down the small hallway leading to their studio. Fingers brushed painfully. Mao's head turned and his eyes looked up into the others as the fingers brushed just a little bit more. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mizuki's hand went out for the handle and pushed the door open and let Mao in first.

The chattering of their bandmates and the parting as they went to sit on the only empty seats apart from each other, the moment was gone and there weren't any more stolen glances and the heart had gone back to its regular rhythm. No brushing fingers longing to entwine and hold on to.


End file.
